Potti et la fouine blonde au Texas
by malvina
Summary: en fait c'est Harry qui roule tranquillement quand SOUDAIN!... Venez lire pour savoir ce qui lui arrive...et là, il est arrié à Las Vegas et là, il rencontre...
1. Default Chapter

**Le garçon-qui-ne-veut-mais-alors-vraiment-pas-mourir au Texas**

Disclaimer :les persos sont pas à moi je les ai emprunté à JKR et je les remettrai en place après utilisation…dans un bon état…hum… c'est pas bien de faire les promesses qu'on ne

tient pas…la la la….

Disclaimer 2 : ceux qui trouvent des références à « Art » de Yasmina Réza auront le droit de mettre une review…les autres seront dans L 'OBLIGATION de mettre une review !!!!!niarkeuh !!!!

Alors l'histoire. Harry au Texas. Ca évoque plein de choses très agréables : soleil, moustiques, cow-boys (non là vous vous trompez d'époque), chevaux (une belle Mustang rouge) …Alors il roule sur une de ces routes-clichés qu'on voit dans les westerns :poussiéreuse, mais asphaltée, avec du désert pollué des deux cotés, et un chariot.. pardon une bagnole en panne et là-dedans il faut obligatoirement mettre une blonde avec un décolleté, le tout dans une robe rouge (que les blondes lisant ça ne se vexent pas ce n'est qu'un cliché.. reflétant la réalité.. …NON pas un doloris pitié !!!) La miss doit être en train d'essayer de réparer sa bagnole avec ses petites mains fragiles et manucurées et s'appeler Paris Hilton… Mais comme on est pas dans il n'y aura pas de robe rouge, mais un pantalon de cuir noir et moulant.. pas de Paris Hilton non plus c'est un slash.

Reprenons… alors Harry roule tranquillement, peinard, se fume des joints, écoute de la country la la la, et tout à coup il voit….une belle DS (c'est une voiture !) noire et à coté une paire de jambes ààààààà tomber par terre (mais comme Harry respecte les règles de la route il a mis sa ceinture alors il ne tombera pas.. sans compter le fait qu'il est dans une voiture , bien sûr) alors lui, en bon obsédé sexuel, freine, sans s'occuper à chercher à savoir si c'est un gars ou une fille (ça fait 5 jours qu'il roule, le pauvre, il a des unresolved sexual tensions…) se fait tout beau, trouve une voix genre je-suis-Alan-Rickman-avec-30-ans-en-moins cherche quoi dire et finalement ( 2 heures après, oui !) dit :

-De l'aide, beauté ?

-(réponse qui tue pas) ….te ….aire …outre !!!!(voix masculine, énervée, traînante, mais en accéléré, car énervée)

-euh….. ( déconcentré par tant de politesse d'un coup) mais … je suis un mécanicien diplomé de Harvard !

-( avec un sarcasme qu'un sourd entendrait) Et moi le fils caché de G Bush, enchanté !

-( naïf à tuer à les neurones de Bill Clinton) C'est vrai ?! Cool ! et alors ton père..

-OK mec rassemble tes neurones ( et ceux de Clinton par la même occas') ferme là et va chier ailleurs !

-(déjà habitué au puit de bonnes manières qu'était cette voix) mais je connais ta voix…

Le propriétaire de ladite voix se redresse de devant de la voiture , en se cognant la tête, bien sûr ( NDA effectivement j'aurais pas dû promettre que je les rendrais dans un bon état) et en produisant un AIEEEUUH phénoménal .

-MALFOY !!!!

-Nooooooooon pitiéé pas encore TOI !!! ( tombe à genoux en injuriant Merlin)

- nom mais attends…tu fais quoi là.. ??

-(l'air de Socrate en pleine réflexion) j'attend la providence.

-(en bon conseiller, toujours prêt à aider son prochain) Lis Sénèque.

-(surpris et intéressé) C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, toi…

- parce que tu les vois comment ? (là-dessus la petite discussion de philo est finie)

-je te fuiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je t'ai fui à Londres . à Moscou (très belle ville, par ailleurs), à Alger (NDsinwen: ville magnifique, avec la plage, le soleil, une magnifique église et de splendides mosquées…

NDA- C'est bon là !

-Bref une belle ville quoi), à…

-mais t'es pas sensé être à …Azkaban !!!

-(sifflote en regardant le ciel ) Tu croyais quand même pas que je n'ai que toi à fuir..

-(déçu) meuh si ! Je suis l'horrible, l'affreux , le méchant…..

-pittoresque du Pays de Dûn..

-Tu sors d'ou des trucs comme ça ?

-De mon cerveau chéri. Je sais m'en servir …pas comme certains (et c'est reparti pour les illusions à 2 Noises…)

-mais attend voir … ça veut dire que t'es un fugitif !!!!

-ooooh, tu as appris à te servir de ton malheureux neurone ! Ou alors c'était un contact accidentel ?

-(sournois)et tu ne veux bien sûr pas que quelqu'un te dénonce…

-(vif) tu entend quoi par là ?

-(continue sur cette volée) et je suppose que puisque tu es en cavale la voiture ne peut pas être à toi…

-(voix aiguë)Potter te mêle pas de ce qui te regarde pas !!!

-(voix grave ) et il est ou le proprio ???!!!!

-(couinements de souris…heu…de fouine)

-(idée explosive) Je vais te faire du chantage !!!!!!

-(désespéré) noooooooont'as pas le droit il n'y a que les Serpantards pour faire ça !!!!

-(sournoiserie suprême)Mais j'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard tu le sais ?? Alors maintenant je vais me venger de toutes ces années de souffrances que tu m'as fait subir…

-Souffrances ? SOUFFRANCES ?????? tu te fous de moi !!! et d'abord c'est toi qui a commencé…(boude)

-(évasif) on va pas revenir là-dessus…tu allais ou en fait ?

-je viens de te dire que j'étais en fuite !!!

-(parle comme à un gamin de 4 ans )et tu fuyais vers ou ?

-ché pas…en fait la bagnole est tombée en panne il y a une demi-heure…le proprio est vivant si ça t'intéresse autant !!! enfin je crois…tu pense qu'il gardera des graves séquelles après une chute subite de 40 mètres ?

-(essaye de cacher le fait d'être horrifié) non non je crois pas…en fait je dois y aller maintenant alors …(NDA lâcheuh !!!)

-(ré-yeux de fouine battue) mais moi alors ???tu vas pas me laisser comme ça à la proie du hasard ? tu vois donc pas que je suis nu dans les ténèbres ?

-(pensif) si c'est ça ton fantasme..

-et que j'entend une voix sinistre dans l'air….

-faut arrêter le shit mon vieux…les films moldus aussi…

-(vexé) c'est mon personnage préféré qui dit ça !!!

-normal vous avez la même couleur de cheveux ce qui implique un QI négatif…

-(se rue avec ses petits poings fragiles sur Harry mais s'arrête au milieu du chemin et se calme) N'insulte. Plus. Jamais. Legolas .Vertefeuille. Devant. Moi.( ne possédant pas de baguette magique cherche comment faire une queue en tire-bouchon à Potter sans)

-T'as fini ? alors voilà ce que j'ai à te proposer : je t'emmène avec moi ce qui t'évite de rester dans la nature …hum…quasi-nu…

-je ne suis pas quasi nu !!!

-désolé de te dire la vérité mais si un gars pervers tombe sur toi je ne répond plus de ce qu'il risque de te faire…hum (regarde Malfoy intensément et murmure pour soi) ni ce que JE risque de te faire …

-(a entendu, dramatise)alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois.. Comme une paire de fesses…tu es finalement comme tous les hommes :dès que tu vois des cheveux blonds tu ne pense qu'à ça….(y va à pleins gaz et continue son monologue pendant 20 minutes pendant que Potter a mis des écouteurs et s'envoie sa country chérie…résumé du monologue :je suis une pauvre petite chose innocente dont tout le monde veut abuser.)

-blablabla…Potter tu m'a entendu ???!!!

-Oh oui entendu oui. Ca a même fait beaucoup d'interférences…par contre pour ce qui est d'écouter…

- je te hais je te maudis je t'exècre je t'abhorre et je te vomis !!!!!!!!

- (menaçant) je suis tellement vexé que je vais sortir ma baguette et l'utiliser à des fins mauvaises

- je t'aime je t'adore je veux t'épouser et même…

- monte et on verra.

- mais ou est-ce qu'on va ?

- A Las-Vegas , chéri ! LA ville ou tout le monde se marie !!!!

Review review review review review etc jusqu'obtention d'un résultat satisfaisant….


	2. chapter 2

**Le garçon- qui –probablement –ne- mourra – pas –à –Texas.**

Vroummmmmmmmm vroummmmmmm fait la voiture….

I'm your baker fait Harry….

Rrrrrrrrronnnn rrrrrrrrrrrronnnnnnnnnnnn fait Drago….

Non , décidément ça manque un peu d'action.

Mettons un peu d'action.

Alors, comme ça notre couple préféré ( même s'ils ne sont pas encore en couple ) n'a même pas de discussion intelligente et virant vers le yaoi ? C'est pas grave je vais arranger ça.

BOUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( je sais je suis sadique mais aucun d'eux n'est blessé, alors..)

- ma voiture… ma voiture…. ma voiture…

- Potter au lieu de t'inquiéter de la santé de ton aspirateur à lunettes tu pourrais t'inquiéter de la mienne !!!!!

Harry ne fait pas attention au cri révolté de Drago. Il enlève son chapeau… heuuuuu zut il n'a

pas de chapeau…. Alors il enlève sa perruque ( !!!!!) et , sous le regard ébahi de son compagnon prononce :

- son heure était venue. Elle m'a servi pendant près de quatre ans et finalement son chemin a croisé celui d'un…

Là-dessus il regarde autour de lui et voit une charrette en morceaux .

- Potter ! Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassée !!!

- Il faut trouver un cimetière pour l'accompagner vers son dernier chemin…..

- POTTER tu veux enterrer ma jambe ???!!!

- Malfoy ta gueule ! tu vois pas que j'essaye de …oh… TON PULL EST ROUGE DRAGO !!! tu est blessé ??

- Potter mon pull est TOUJOURS rouge . c'est sa couleur . par contre je suis effectivement blessé à la jambe…Potter.. Potter ??.. Potter !!!!!

Comme vous l'avez deviné, notre héros international s'est évanoui comme une écolière.

- RRRRRRRRRRR .. faut tout faire soi- même ici !!! Allez, réveille- toi, le beau à la route dormante..

Drago essaye de ranimer Harry mais sans succès.( _NDA quelle tragédie !!! Quel malheur !!)_

Alors il se penche avec l'idée de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ( ben oui vous croyez quoi ?? il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie !!) il se penche très près… trop près quand soudain…

Drago sentit une main ferme se poser sur son postérieur.

- POTTER !!!!!!!!!! je vais te tuer !!!!!!!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! tu as vraiment crû que je m'étais évanoui ?? Oh le poooooooooooooooooooooovre petiiiiiiiii… AIEUH…non arrête de me chatouiller !!!!!!

- tu me le payeras !!!!!!

- oooooooooooooooh j'ai peur !!!

- je vais te tuer !!!!!!!!!!

- mais au moins je mourrai avec le doux souvenir d'avoir pu toucher tes fesses !

- …………..

- oooooooooh ciel un camion !!!

SSSSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une –demie heure plus tard.

- Tu sais, Potter, faire de l'auto-stop est une bonne idée mais attacher le chauffeur et lui jeter un _Oubliettes_ est une idée DESASTREUSE !!!!!

- n'aie pas peur mon chou (..je suis pas ton chou !!! ) mais si tu l'est… j'ai la situation en mains..

- Potter tu sais au moins comment on conduit un camion ???????!!!!

- meuh oui ça doit pas être bien différent de la voiture… voyons on pèse ce petit bouton là ( BAMMMMMMMMM ) on tourne cette manette là ( TOOOOONG ) et on appuie ici ( DADDY DADDY COOL ..) ah non c'était la radio ..

- on devrait retourner en arrière , détacher le chauffeur et lui demander de l'aide gentiment !!!

- euh je ne crois pas qu'il nous aiderait gentiment….

- sous _Impero_ il fera gentiment tout ce qu'on lui dira de faire..

- chéri, je te signale que tu es déjà recherché par je ne sais qui, c'est à peine si on n'a pas les yakusas sur nos traces…

- Euh…. Alors c'est qui les types sur les motos, derrière nous ?

- ( regarde dans le rétroviseur) ça c'est les yamakasis…

- ( retourne l'info dans tous les sens) dis, Potter, tu crois pas qu'on aurait dû touner à droite il y a 12 minutes et… 34 secondes ?

- non c'était il y a 11 minutes.

- ah…

- regarde (enthousiaste) c'est marqué Las Vegas ( moins enthousiaste) à 134 km…

- grrrrrrrrrrrrr….

2 heures passent dans un silence parfait. Normal, c'était dû au maléfice _Silencio_ que Drago avait jeté à Harry avant de le stupefixer et de reprendre le volant…Les voilà arrivés à Las Vegas…

- une seconde Potti laisse moi te déstupefixer….

…..

- Connard !!!!! Comment t'as osé !!!! Je vais te dénoncer !!!!

- (yeux de fouine au super effet attendrissant) Et tu vas avoir ma mort sur la conscience !!!

- ta mort… pourquoi ?

- ooh mais je sais pas moi… j'avais envie de le dire voilà tout…. ( non-dit : et aussi de te montrer mes magnifiques yeux)

- euh… Drago…

- yes, darling…

- nous avons des ennuis…

- de quel genre ?

- j'ai l'impression qu'on est poursuivis par des flics….

- meuh non, c'est pas nous qu'ils poursuivent…. C'EST ORLANDO BLOOM !!!!!

- hein ?

- poursuivons le, ignare !!!!!

- c'est qui ce orlando ?

- tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux toi ???!!!

- meuh non…. Pourquoi tu arranges tes cheveux ??!!!! Hein ??? c'est pour ce….

- Potti si toi insulter orliii moi tuer toi….

- Blond !!!!

- A-a-a-a-v-a-v-a-daaaaa….

- RRRRRR va le retrouver ton petit con…..

Drago sort du comion… qui roule à 60 km/h, faut préciser, …. Et accourt dans la foule… Potter, vert de jalousie, NE SORT PAS du camion et accort dans la foule… résultat- plusieurs blessés et Drago qui en a marre et qui tombe sur l'asphalte en criant : Orlondoooooo !

Et tout à coup on entend un cri lointain : Tooooooom !

Qui a bien pu le crier ? la suite au prochain épisode….


End file.
